Elsa's Theory of Happiness
by dindadango
Summary: Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup are being adopted by Elsa's family. Elsa will become their big sister. Will she able to become a good sister for them ? (Not good with summaries) (A little Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone... I'm still a newbie and this is my first crossover, I hope you like them. And by the way, **English is not my mother language**, so I'm sorry if my english is bad.

Oh yeah, this is a story about Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup being adopted by Elsa's family, Elsa is their big sister. The title, Elsa's Theory of Happiness is taken from a song called Ayano's Theory of Happiness (Ayano no Koufuko Riron). Anyway, please enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, and Kagerou Project. All the credits goes to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, and Kagerou Project.

Chapter 1

It's sunday night and my parents were still out there. I don't know what they up to but they said they will be home at 7, and now it's 9 o'clock. Where are they?

"We're home..."

"Finally.. They're home!" I quickly run to the front door to great them.

"Mother... Father... Welcome home." I said, standing in front of them. 'I have to be a good girl and great them properly.'

"Elsa..." My father put his hand on my shoulder, he look at me with his serious face.

"What is it, father?" I asked, looking at him.

"I brought you two new sisters and a brother." My father said, looking to the three new faces behind him.

"Elsa is your big sister, so get along with her, everyone." My mother said, smiling.

"This is Merida." My mother pointed to the red haired girl.

"And this is Rapunzel." My mother pointed to the golden haired girl.

"And finally, this is Hiccup." My mother pointed to the brown haired boy.

"I guess we will be a family starting now." I said, smiling at them. But they weren't smiling back, they don't even look at me. They keep staring down since the first time they arrived here. I noticed that they all have the same eye color, red.

"I wonder what happened to them." I said to myself.

"Okay now I'll lead them to their new room so they can take a rest." My father said as he walks away with Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

"You should take a rest too. Good night Elsa." My mother said, putting her hand in my shoulder and kiss my forehead before she started to following my father.

"So I will become a big sister." I said as I touched my forehand before I decided to go to my room and take a rest.

And then the next day.

"I can't believe it's morning already."

I quickly get up from my bed and taking a bath as usual before I went to the dining room to have breakfast. When I got there I realize everyone is already there, including my two new sisters and brother.

"Good morning." My mother said, cheerful as usual.

"Oh yeah I forgot to asked my mother about my two new sisters and brother, I guess I will asked her later." I said to myself.

"Good morning mother, father, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup." I said, looking at them. But they still the same as yesterday, ignoring me.

"Oh yeah mother, I want to ask you about something." I said, when the breakfast is over and my mother is sitting in the library, reading a book.

"What is it, honey?" My mother said, closing the book and looking at me.

"It's about my two new sisters and brother." I said, sitting next to her.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. But it's a long story, do you still want to hear it?"

I smiled and nodded.

"So Rapunzel's, Merida's, and Hiccup's family was attacked by an evil man, and they were the only one who survived from the evil man's attacked. Rapunzel's mother is... My sister, so yesterday I, with your father, went to picked her up, but then we saw Merida and Hiccup. After several minutes deciding with your father, we finally reached the final decision and brought all of them here, and tadaaa... They're your new brother and sisters."

"Well... That's not a long story for me." I said, with a flat tone.

"Really? But it is a long story for me." She said.

"Oww mother." I said, smiling to her, and we both laughing. "So that's what happened. That's why they're ignoring me."

"I think they're still in a shocking moment, losing all of their family in just one night, and suddenly adopted by us. They're been through a lot."

"I thought they all hate me." I said, looking down.

"Hate you? They will never hate a good girl like you." My mother said, patting my head.

"You're right mother... And now I will try to be a good sister for them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I run around the castle, finding my new brother and sisters. And then I finally see them, in the living room. Sitting like dead person.

"Hey." I said, great them. But this time is a little bit different, they're finally looking at me. I can finally see their bright red eyes, so bright and red like a blood.

"So, as you know, I will be your big sister from today, and I hope we can get along." They're just staring at me, with no emotion at all.

"What should we do?" I said to myself, thinking of something fun that can make their sadness go away.

"Ehmm... How about we play some games?" I said, cheerfully. They're still looking at me. I quickly run to my room to find an interesting games I've had, and then run back to the living room.

"Look... We can play chess if you like." I said, showing them the chess board. "Or playing scrabble like this." I said again, showing them the scrabble board. "Or if you don't want to play board games, we can play snow outside or hide in seek inside, what about that? Which one do you like?"

They're still looking at me, but then one of them finally talk.

"Elsa..." This is the first time I heard one of them saying something.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" I said, sitting in front of her, looking directly to her face.

"I'm scared..." She said, crying.

"You don't have be afraid... I'm right here you see..." I said, cheering her up.

"People said I'm a monster... Because I have red eyes..." Rapunzel said, still crying.

"No, that's not true at all. Red is the color of a hero, so there's no need to be afraid." I said, smiling, cheering everyone.

"But what if the bad guy comes again... And kill all of us?" Hiccup finally say a word.

"He won't... Because I'll be here, protecting you." I said, as I stand up. "Hold on a second, I think I know what we're going to play today."

I run as fast as I can to my room and search for a red cloak. "I found it." I put on the red cloak like Superman, and I run back to the living room.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're going to play superhero." I said as I lift my right hand like a superhero pose.

"Superhero?" The three of them suddenly lift their face and looking amaze.

"Yes, we will be a superhero who save the day from a bad guy, what do you think?" I said, cheerfully.

They're just nodded, and smiling.

"Finally, there's something I can do with them." I said to myself.

"Okay then, we'll pretend that we're a group of superhero that helped each others. I will be member number 0, and who's going to be member number 1?" I asked them.

"I... Want to be member number 1..." Hiccup said, shyly.

"Okay then Hiccup will be member number 1..." Before I finished my sentences, Rapunzel looking at me excitedly. "I want to be member number 2! I want to be member number 2!" She said.

"Haha... Slow down, Rapunzel. Okay you will be member number 2." I said, pointed my finger to her, and she looks really happy about it. "And the last one is, Merida, are you okay being member number 3?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with Scottish accent.

"But why you have to be member number 0, Elsa?" Hiccup asked, curious.

"Because I will be a manager for our superhero group. I will always be there to protect all of you if you're in danger." I said, smiling, the three of them then starting to smile too.

"But, if we're going to be a group of superhero, we must have a name for ourself right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, like 'The Avengers'" Merida said.

"What should we call ourself?" Rapunzel said, thinking.

"I was thinking to named ourself, 'The Big Four', how's that sound? Do you like it?" I said with a big big smile.

"I like it..." Hiccup said, looking amaze.

"I love it..." Rapunzel said, cheerfully.

"That's sounds kind of cool." Merida said with her Scottish accent.

"Okay then from now on, we will be 'The Big Four', the heroes of our generation, we will eliminate all of the bad guy and we will save the day." I smiled to them, and they're just saying 'Horaaay'.

And our fun day finally begin...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am Hiccup, the greatest superhero ever..." Hiccup said, proudly.

"Along with his friends, Rapunzel..." Rapunzel said, continuing what Hiccup said.

"And Merida..." Merida said, continuing what Rapunzel said.

"We will save this day!" All of them said, like a real superhero.

"Hahaha... You guys are really great." I said, clapping my hands.

It's been one week since I started 'The Big Four', and we always have a mission everyday, and having fun all the time.

"Manager... What is today's mission?" Hiccup asked. He's getting stronger each day, and he's been like a leader in our group.

"No, all of them are getting stronger. " I said to myself.

"For today's mission is..." I look outside the windows and I realize that they're never played outside before. "Capture the bad guy outside!"

"We're going outside?" Merida asked, surprised.

"Yes, we're going to have fun in the snow." I said, with a big smile.

"Okay, but before that, I think we'll have a race." Hiccup said, smirking.

"Oooh... A race..." Rapunzel said, looking excited.

"Racing to the front door? Well... I won't lose this time." Merida said, fired up.

"I won't lose to you too Merida." Hiccup said, fired up.

"Okay everyone... Start your engine... Ready... Set..." I said, prepare to run.

"GOOO!"

All of us then start running to the front door.

"Horeeee... I win!" Merida said, looking really happy.

"It's not fair... Why is it always you who won the race?" Hiccup said, looking disappointed.

"Because I'm better than you.." Merida said, proudly.

"Aww... I'm always in the third place." Rapunzel said, looking a little bit disappointed too.

"You guys are really great... I hope someday I will be faster like all of you." I said, smiling.

"At least I'm not in the last place like Elsa." Hiccup said, laughing. All of us then start to laugh too.

"Okay then, let's go playing in the snowwww!" I said as I opened the door.

"Waaaaw..."

"It's white everywhere..." Merida said, looking to the left and right.

"Are you sure it is safe for us to play outside?" Hiccup asked me.

"Of course it's safe." I said.

"It's a little bit cold outside..." Rapunzel said.

"Are you guys cold?" I asked, worried.

"Nope, I'm fine." Merida and Hiccup said.

"Yeah me too, I'm just saying it's a little cold." Rapunzel said, cheerful as usual.

All of us then start to play in the snow. We play many games, like throwing snowballs to each other, snowball fight, building a snowman, "Hi I'm Olaf." I said to them after I finished my snowman. The three of them then said with excited, "Hi Olaf." We're having so much fun outside. Until suddenly I see someone who been staring at us since I built Olaf. The white haired boy with pale skin, wearing a brown cloak with white woolen shirt, and caring a staff.

"Is he the bad guy?" I asked myself, feeling a little scared. "No, Elsa don't be afraid.. He won't hurt you.." I said to myself. "I must go talk to him, to protect my brother and sisters."

"Excuse me..." I said to the white haired boy. He's just staring at me with a surprise, like I was a ghost or something.

"You can see me?" He asked, feeling a little bit surprise.

"What the!? What kind of question is that? Of course I can see him, I'm not blind." I said to myself. "Yes I can see you.. Who are you?" I asked him.

"Finally... There's someone who can see me..." He said, very excited. "Oh, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter." He introduced himself.

"Spirit?" I said, surprised. "Are you a bad guy?"

"No, I'm not a bad guy, I'm a very good young man." He said, smirking.

"He looks suspicious." I said to myself.

Meanwhile when Elsa was talking to Jack, Rapunzel see her.

"Elsa is talking to a man..." Rapunzel said. Hiccup and Merida then quickly move their eyes to see Elsa too.

"Do you think he's a bad guy?" Hiccup asked.

"Or maybe her friend..." Merida said.

"Really? But what if he's really a bad guy... And pretend to be good so Elsa will believe that he's a good man?" Hiccup said.

"Oh no... He's caring some stick..." Rapunzel said, pointing her finger to Jack's staff. "He can hit or kill Elsa with that... He can hurt our Elsa."

"C'mon we have to save Elsa." Hiccup command, and the children went to rescue Elsa. "Hold on Elsa, we're coming for you."

( Thank you very much for your amazing reviews ^^ and I think I'll reply your reviews right now :

- Hyakka29 : thank you ^^ and of course I will add Anna soon, but maybe in a different way...

- Astrid : thank you ^^ of course this story will follow the song :) but I think I will change the ending, that's okay my english is silly too hehe ^^

- changeofheart505 : thank you very much :) )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We're coming Elsa!" Hiccup shout as he throw a snowball to Jack.

"What the!?" I said, looking surprised. And then I look at Hiccup. Rapunzel and Merida were throwing snowballs too. "What are you doing?"

"We're trying to save you Elsa..." Rapunzel said as she throw a snowball to Jack.

"Save me?" I said to myself, feeling a little bit touched.

"Maybe they think Jack was trying to hurt me, so they came to rescue me." I think.

"No no no, he's not hurting me... I'm fine see..." I said to them, trying to stop them from throwing the snowballs to Jack.

"So he's not a bad guy?" Hiccup asked, stop throwing.

"No..." I said, and then I walk toward the three of them.

"He's a spirit of winter, his name is Jack Frost." I said, telling them the truth.

"Oh no... What have we done..." Rapunzel said, feeling guilty.

"We're so sorry Elsa... We thought that he's going to kill you..." Merida said, bowing her head.

"We have to apologize to him." Hiccup said.

"WE ARE SO SORRY..." The three of them said, bowing their head.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked.

"For throwing snowballs at you earlier..." Hiccup said.

"Oh... Snowball huh..." Jack said. "How dare you throw snowballs to Jack Frost..." Jack throwing the snowball back at Hiccup. Hiccup froze for a moment, not knowing that Jack was just playing with him. Hiccup then realize that Jack was just kidding, because he was laughing after he throw snowball to Hiccup. Hiccup then throw the snowball back at him, and before I know it, they're playing snowball fight. Rapunzel and Merida joined too. The four of them were having fun.

"As long as they're happy, then I'm happy too." I said to myself, smiling at them.

"Elsa you're not going to join us?" Merida asked. She seems very cheerful than usual.

"Coming." I smile as I run toward them and join them.

Since then, Jack always came to visited us everyday, well not everyday, he visited us only when he wanted to. Sometimes he played with us, and sometimes he just watching me, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel playing. The five of us always having fun together. That was the best times in my life, that I won't ever forget.

One day, I feel like I want to give them something, so I made a purple gown for Rapunzel (like the one she was wearing in Tangled), a dark blue gown for Merida (like the one she was wearing in Brave), a brown vest like a fur coat for Hiccup (like the one he was wearing in the How to Train Your Dragon), and a blue hooded sweater for Jack (like the one he was wearing in the Rise of the Guardians) as my thanks to them, because since they came into my life, everything become so colorful. They gave me something that I didn't have, the warmth of a friend and a family.

"You made this for me?" All of them said, surprised.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Wow, you even made this for me?" Jack asked, holding the blue hooded sweater.

"Of course I do, do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it..." Jack said, happily.

The four of them then changed their clothes.

"Thank you Elsa..." All of them said, smiling. Suddenly, I feel like I saw Anna in front of me, saying thanks with the four of them. But when I closed my eyes and opened it again, she was gone.

"Well, of course she was gone, a long time ago." I said to myself.

Two years ago, before I met the four of them, me and My sister, Anna, was just returned from the mountain, and Anna suddenly sick. The doctor said that her body is weak so she can't handle a cold weather. I think Anna felt really cold when she was in the mountain with me, but she didn't wanted to tell me and keep smiling all the time. "I'm okay Elsa." She always gave an answer like that whenever I asked if she felt cold or not. But then I knew she was lying, because her condition became worst each day and she passed a way a few days later.

Since Anna's death, I've been locking myself in my room. I felt really guilty because I was the one who brought her to the mountain (actually she was the one who wanted to come). But then when I heard my mother and father has adopted three kids, and met them in person, I looked at their red eyes, and I felt like I saw something. After I asked my mother what's wrong with them, I realized that they were suffering much more than I was. And since that day, I swear that I will always protect them, I will never allow someone to hurt them, because I don't want them to feel the same way back then when I first meet them.

Like I said before, "As long as they're happy, then I'm happy too." I wish I can be like this with them forever, but I can't. The time is moving and people moving forward, to the better future. So I pray for their happiness in the future, no matter how sad it may be, I hope they will always be happy.

( Happy new year guys! :) I want to say thank you so much for your favs, follows, and reviews ^^ like usual I will reply your review right here :  
bumble bee kawaii : Elsa don't have a power, but Rapunzel have :)  
Guest 1 : I don't think I will make Mericcup or Flynnunzel in this fanfic, I'm sorry m(_ _)m  
Guest 2 : thanks XD  
anime addict 234 : thank you very much ^^  
Oh yeah by the way, as for the people who know the song, do you want me to end this story like the song or do you want me to make the ending my version ?  
Thank you very much for everything ^^ see you next chapter )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Elsa, what should we do today?" Merida asked.

"What should we do?" I said, thinking, and finally I've got an idea.

"Oh I know... Heroes must fight with the bad guy, so do you want to learn how to fight?" I said, smiling.

"Fight?" Hiccup said.

"You mean with weapons?" Merida asked.

"Of course..." I said, happily.

"I can help." Jack suddenly appear from the window.

"Jack, you always appear so suddenly..." I said, complaining.

"Hahaha... Am I?" Jack said, smirking. "Oh yeah you said anything about fighting with weapons right? I can teach you."

"Really?" Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup surprised.

"Yes, you see this is my staff, it's my weapon to fight with the bad guy." Jack explained.

"Do you ever fight with a bad guy before?" I asked, curious.

"No, not yet... But I know I will someday." Jack said, looking serious. "Okay everyone now let's go to find a perfect weapons for you."

"Let's go search for weapon in weapons room." I said, holding Merida's hand.

All of us then went to the weapons room to search for weapon.

"Elsa, what is this?" Merida asked me as she hold an archery bow.

"It's a bow." I said, explaining to her. She just stare at the bow.

"It seems familiar..." Merida said, staring at the bow.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Merida then looking to me.

"It's okay you can have it for yourself." I smiled.

"Really? Thank you Elsa." Merida seems very happy, because she hug me after she thank me.

Then, I walk to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, what did you get?" I asked.

"Elsa... I think I will use this..." Hiccup said as he shows me a sword he was holding.

"A sword?" I said.

"Yes, what do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"I think that's perfect." I smiled.

And then I walk toward Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, what do you use?" I asked.

"Oh Elsa..." Rapunzel said, cheerful. "I think I will use this as my weapon..."

"A frying pan?" I said, surprised.

"Wait... That's not even a weapon." Jack complained.

"It's not?" Rapunzel said, looking down. "Then I can't use it?"

"You can..." I said.

"I can?" Rapunzel asked.

"She can?" Jack said, surprised.

"Yes she can, let her choose what's best for her... And beside Jack, there's no rules about 'frying pan is not a weapons', right?" I said, smiling to him.

All of us then gathered, and started to learn how to fight. Jack was teaching Merida and Hiccup, and I was teaching Rapunzel (Because Jack doesn't want to teach someone figthing with a frying pan). But actually, I don't have to teach her because the only thing I said to her is, "You can hit the bad guy with this frying pan." And beside, I don't think anyone should learn how to fight with frying pan, it's just come natural. And then I help Jack teaching Merida and Hiccup.

"Aww..." I said.

"Oh no Elsa I'm sorry..." Hiccup freak out, seeing how much blood who come from my hand.

"That's okay Hiccup, I'm fine." I smiled a little, hiding the pain.

"No, you're not okay... How can you still smile at time like this?" Jack quickly grabbed my hand. I blushed a little.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Rapunzel and Merida came closer to me to see my injured hand.

"It's okay everyone, I'm fine..." I said, still forcing to smile.

"Elsa..." Rapunzel said as she sitting beside me. "I want to show you something I've never showed to anyone before."

I just staring at her, I've never seen she was this serious before. Rapunzel then quickly put her hair in my injury hand and wrap it.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine... Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." Rapunzel closed her eyes, and started to sing. Her golden hair started to glow. Everyone excluding Rapunzel was surprised to see her glowing hair.

"Her hair glow..." Jack said, surprised.

"Ssttt... You will ruin her concentration." Merida said.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design... Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..." After Rapunzel finished the song, she opened her eyes, and unwrapped my hand. And I was surprised to see my hand is completely heal.

"Her hand... It's healing..." Jack said.

"Wow..." Merida said.

"Oh Elsa I'm so sorry..." Hiccup said as he hug me.

"It's okay Hiccup..." I said, hug him back.

"So you have a special hair?" I asked her.

"Yes." Rapunzel said, smiling.

"Since when?" Merida asked, curious.

"Since I was born." Rapunzel said.

"Do you ever cut your hair?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I never cut it before." Rapunzel said.

"Do you think she will lose her healing power if she cut her hair?" Jack whispering to Merida, but he said loud enough so everyone can still hear what he said.

"Maybe." Rapunzel said, not sure.

"Please don't tell anyone... I'm afraid if everyone know I hold this healing power, they will..." Rapunzel said, looking serious.

"We'll promise to keep this a secret..." All of us excluding Rapunzel said, as I patted her head.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Rapunzel said, happily.

"We are family after all." I said, smiling. The four of us excluding Jack was hugging. Jack was just looking at us with his soft smile. I look at him and smile.

"Come here Jack." I said.

"No, I'm not a part of your family." Jack said.

"Of course you are. You've been here the whole time, you always visited us everyday, and you always playing games and having fun with all of us." I said. Jack was just looking at me. I smile, give a signal to Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida. They all reply with a smile too.

"Jack... Welcome to the family..." All of us excluding Jack said. Jack still looking at us.

"Come here Jack." I said again. But this time, Jack go straight to us and hug us.

"You're now officially the 4th member of The Big Four."

( The number of the member is based on their movies, Hiccup's How to Train Your Dragon comes first and that's why he is the first member, Rapunzel is the second, Merida is the third, and Jack is the fourth. Elsa is the last of all, but if I make her the member number 5, then it will be The Big Five, not Four, so I decide to make her the member number 0 (like Ayano ^^).  
Thank you so much for your reviews ^^ and as usual I'll reply it :  
- Annelovestowrite : thank you very much :3  
- Guest : I think so, I still haven't decide it yet, sorry :(  
- anahita tabrizicheeseninja : sure :3  
See you next chapter ^^ )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you have to go?" I said to my parents before they're leaving.

"We'll be back in two weeks." My mother said, smiling to me.

My parents were having a very important bussiness for two weeks, so that means I have to take care of my brother, sisters, and castle while they're gone.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. 10 years has passed since my family adopted Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel. They are so much mature and strong now. Together with Jack, they make a perfect team.

"Good bye mother, father..." Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida waving to mother and father, and I just looking at my parents behind my brother and sisters.

"Your parents are leaving?" Jack suddenly appear beside me.

"Yes they are." I said, looking sad.

"Where?" He asked.

"Outside the town, they have a very important bussiness, and right now they're leaving with a ship." I said, looking to my mother and father who were already in the ship.

"Are you worried about them?" Jack asked.

"Of course I am, they're never leave me for two weeks like this. I wish they would take me with them." I said, worried.

"Well... You don't have to worry like that, you have me remember... And Hiccup, and Rapunzel, and Merida too." Jack said, smirking.

"Yeah, that's right, I still have all of you." I cheer up a little. "I just hope my parents will really be back in two weeks."

Later that night.

"Okay now time for bed." I said.

"Aww... Elsa... I don't want to go to sleep now..." Rapunzel said.

"Can we just play a little bit longer? We're already 16 now you know..." Merida said.

"No, you can't. Even though you already 16 but your schedule will never change. Okay go to bed right now." I said.

"Okay..." They said, they don't seems like they're happy about it. The three of them then go to their own room and get into their bed.

"They're not kids anymore you know..." Jack said.

"I know but..." I said, looking down. "I have to be a great sister for them."

"You are a great sister." He said, smiling.

"Not great enough." I said, still looking down. Jack seems like he doesn't hear what I say before, because he just staring at me. "Oh yeah Jack, by the way, how do you become a spirit?"

"It's kind of long story, do you want to hear it?" Jack said.

I smiled and nodded.

Jack then tell me the first time he rise from the frozen lake ground, and then Man In the Moon tell him that his name is Jack Frost, and he is invisible until he met me and my brother and sisters.

"Wait... It's not a long story..." I said.

"It is for me." He said, laughing. Suddenly I remember when I asked my mother about Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. I can't believe it's already 10 years since I first met them.

"But Man In the Moon never told me anything else." He said.

"Really?" I said. "I think you need to figure out yourself..."

Jack was just looking at me, confused.

"I mean Man In the Moon already told you that you're Jack Frost, he already gave you a hint, and now you have to figure out yourself what he mean by that, and why you are invisible."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Jack said.

"It's getting late... I think I should get some rest." I said.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Jack said. "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

"It's up to you Jack." I smiled.

"Good night my little princess." Jack said as he patted my head.

"I'm 19... I'm not a kid anymore." I said.

He smiles, and then he leave.

The next day, I was playing with my brother and sisters (well of course we always play everyday) until suddenly I saw one of my butler came to me.

"Princess Elsa, there's someone who've been waiting for you outside the castle."

I quickly went to outside with my butler.

"Are you Princess Elsa of Arendelle, a daughter of the King and Queen Arendelle?"

"Yes, is there anything I can help you?"

"I'm here to inform that the King and Queen of Arendelle has passed away."

"What?"

(Thank you so much to Mewski, your review means a lot to me :) and sorry if it's too short :( and I want to say thank you for people who read my story ^^ see you next chapter)


End file.
